


When Our Worlds Collide

by TruffleBrownies



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Kissing, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: เขาเคยถามผมว่า ทำไมผมถึงได้รู้จักเขาไปหมดแทบทุกอย่าง"ผมศึกษาคุณมาดี" ผมตอบไปแบบนั้น
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	When Our Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> เสือเขียนฟิคไทย ฟิคไทย !!!!  
> ไม่ได้เขียนนานแล้วก็จะเป็นฝืด ๆ หน่อยเนาะ 🥺
> 
> top! neil

เขาเคยถามผมว่า ทำไมผมถึงได้รู้จักเขาไปหมดแทบทุกอย่าง

_"ผมศึกษาคุณมาดี"_ ผมตอบไปแบบนั้น และเขาก็พูดกับผมแบบนั้น

ใช่ ในตอนนี้ ผมมั่นใจว่าผมรู้ทุกอย่างเกี่ยวกับเขามากกว่าที่เขารู้จักตัวเองซะอีก ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเรื่องของไดเอ็ทโค้กที่เขาชอบมากกว่าน้ำโซดา เรื่องที่เขาไม่ดื่มเวลางาน เรื่องที่เขามักจะใจอ่อนให้กับสายตาของผมเสมอถึงแม้ว่าเขาจะทำเหมือนไม่สนใจ เขาไม่เคยพูดมันเลย แต่ผมรู้ _ทุกอย่าง_

เขาจะบอกผม, แต่ไม่ใช่ตอนนี้

เพราะผมรู้จักเขามาเนิ่นนาน ในขณะเดียวกัน ผมไม่เคยอยู่ในชีวิตของเขา ไม่จนกว่าเราจะแยกจากกัน จนกว่าเขาจะถวิลหาผม และบอกทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่ผมควรรู้

ร่างกายเปลือยเปล่าของเขามีแผลเป็นอยู่บ้าง แต่มันน้อยกว่าในตอนที่ผมเจอเขาครั้งแรก แขนของเขายังไม่มีแผลในตอนที่ผมเลื่อนนิ้วผ่าน จุดที่ผมมั่นใจว่ามันจะเกิดขึ้นในไม่ช้านี้ แต่ไม่, นี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่เรามีเซ็กส์ ครั้งแรกของเขาเกิดขึ้นหลังวันที่เราโดดลงมาจากบันจี้จัมพ์ แทรกตัวเข้าไปในฝูงชน อะดรีนาลีนหลั่งไหล เราถูกดึงดูดกันราวกับแม่เหล็ก ผมผลักเขาเข้าตรอกก่อนที่จะถึงโรงแรม ใช่ ตรงนั้น เราจูบกัน เต็มไปด้วยกระแสไฟฟ้าที่วิ่งพล่านผ่านลิ้นของเรา เขาไม่รู้เลยว่าผมคิดถึงเขามากแค่ไหน

เรากลับไปที่โรงแรม มีเซ็กส์ที่ผมแทบจะไม่ละมือออกจากเขา และหลังจากนั้นเราก็ไม่ได้พูดถึงมันอีก

จนกระทั่งครั้งที่สอง ครั้งที่สาม และต่อจากนั้น

ร่างกายของเขาอุ่น ภายนอกและภายใน มันทำให้ผมแทบละลายในตอนที่อยู่ด้านใน เขาส่งเสียงในลำคอ เราเคยชินกับความเงียบ เสียงไม่ใช่สิ่งจำเป็นมากนักในการร่วมรักของเรา ผมเป็นฝ่ายเสียงดังกว่า ผมพูดเก่งกว่า เขาเป็นนักฟัง แต่รอยยิ้มพึงพอใจของเขาถูกมอบให้ทุกครั้งที่ผมขยับสะโพก ในตอนที่นิ้วมือของเราสอดประสาน ราวกับเวลาได้หยุดหมุน ผมไม่ได้กำลังเดินไปข้างหน้า เขาไม่ได้ย้อนกลับมา โลกของเราประสานกันผ่านเรียวนิ้ว ทุกอย่างหยุดนิ่ง มีเพียงเราสองที่พบกันครึ่งทาง

ผมรักมัน ผมรู้ว่าเขารักมันมากแค่ไหน

เขาปรือตาขึ้น เหลือบตามองผมเมื่อจังหวะเชื่องช้าลง—มากกว่าที่ควรจะเป็น สายตาของเขามีคำถามว่าผมอยากหยุดหรือเปล่า ผมยิ้ม ส่ายหัวไปมาเพื่อให้เขามั่นใจ แต่มันมีสิ่งอื่นที่อยู่ในใจ เราไม่เคยทำมันมาก่อน ผมไม่รู้ว่าตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ มันขึ้นอยู่กับผม และผมอยากจะทำในวันนี้ เวลานี้

"ผมอยากลองอะไรบางอย่าง" ผมเอ่ยกระซิบแผ่วเบา ริมฝีปากปัดผ่านจุดชีพจรบนลำคอ กดจูบลงบนผิวเข้ม เขาหยุดนิ่งราวกับรอให้ผมพูดต่อ "ถ้าคุณอยากหยุด เคาะแขนผมสองที"

_แต่คุณจะไม่ทำมันหรอก_ ผมคิดในใจ _คุณจะขอให้ผมทำมันมากขึ้นอีก_

เขาทำหน้าสงสัย เหลือบตามองผมที่คร่อมอยู่ด้านบน ผมยิ้มตอบ ยิ้มที่ช่วยผ่อนคลายเขา เอื้อมมือออกไปวางบนลำคอ ตำแหน่งที่ผมสามารถตัดอากาศได้เพียงแค่แรงกดจากปลายนิ้ว

ลมหายใจของเขาสะดุด

" _นีล_ …" เขาเอ่ยปาก ความไม่มั่นใจแฝงอยู่ในแววตา

ชื่อของผม

ชื่อที่เขาใช้เรียกผม น้ำเสียงของเขา สีหน้าและสายตา — พระเจ้า ผม _รัก_ เขา

"เชื่อผมสิ คุณจะชอบมัน" เพราะนั่นคือสิ่งที่คุณบอกผม "คุณเชื่อใจผมไหม?"

ผมรู้มากไป — ผมรู้เกือบทุกอย่าง เขาพูดทุกอย่างให้ผมฟัง สิ่งที่ผมรู้อยู่แล้ว

"เชื่อสิ"

ผมหัวเราะ ก้มตัวจูบเขาอีกที ความหวานของไดเอ็ทโค้กยังติดอยู่บนลิ้น หมุนสะโพกย้ำเข้าจุดเดิมให้ริมฝีปากของเขาเผยอออก โหยหาอากาศเมื่อผมถอนจูบ นั่นคือวินาทีที่ผมออกแรงกดลงไปบนลำคอ

และผมเริ่มขยับ พลางนับถอยหลังในใจ ร่างกายของเขายิ่งรัดแน่น ผมอดที่จะพึมพำไม่ได้ _คุณรู้สึกถึงผมหรือเปล่า ผมอยากทำมันแรง ๆ และทุกคนจะรู้ว่าคุณเป็นของผม แค่ของผม_ _ผมอยากทิ้งรอยไว้ทุกที่บนตัวคุณ ไม่ว่าช่วงเวลาไหน ร่างกายของคุณจะยังเป็นของผม_

เวลาหมดลงแล้ว ผมผละมือออกจากคอของเขา ปล่อยให้อากาศเข้าไปในลำคอนั้น เขาสูดอากาศ หวีดครางเสียงสูงแบบที่ไม่เคยทำมาก่อน

ทว่าผมคิดถึงเสียงนี้มากเหลือเกิน

คิดถึงมากพอที่จะทำให้ผมปลดปล่อยออกมาด้านในตัวเขา ผมรู้ว่าควรจะใช้ถุงยางนะ แต่ไม่ ผมอยากให้เขารู้สึกถึงผม มากที่สุดเท่าที่จะเป็นได้ ผมโหยหาเขา ผมรักทุกสัมผัส และมันไม่เคยพอ _ไม่เคยเลย_

ผมยกขาเขาพาดบ่า ขยับสะโพกรัวจนได้ยินเสียงเฉอะแฉะทุกครั้งที่ร่างกายของผมแนบติดกับเขา เสียงของเขายังคงแหบพร่าในตอนที่เขาถึงฝั่ง แต่มันรุนแรงกว่าทุกครั้งที่เคย ผมอยากหลับตา แต่ผมไม่สามารถละสายตาไปจากเขาได้ เราต่างส่งเสียงออกมาพร้อมกัน ในที่สุดเราก็หยุด จ้องมองเข้าไปในดวงตา และปล่อยให้โลกหยุดหมุน

ลำคอของเขามีรอยนิ้วที่แทบมองไม่เห็น แต่เขาและผมจะรู้ว่ามันอยู่ตรงนั้น

"เห็นไหม" ผมยิ้มออกมา ปล่อยให้เขาสอดมือเข้ามาระหว่างกลุ่มผมบลอนด์ "คุณชอบมัน"

เขายังมีทีท่าสงสัย แต่ในที่สุด เขาพยักหน้า เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาได้สัมผัสสิ่งที่ตัวเองชอบโดยที่ไม่ได้นึกถึงมันมาก่อน มันเป็นเพราะผม เป็นผมมาตลอด คน ๆ เดียวที่จะทำแบบนี้ได้ เพราะผม _รู้จัก_ เขา

ริมฝีปากของเขายังคงมีความหวานของไดเอ็ทโค้ก

"ทำไมนายถึงรู้ว่าฉันจะชอบมันล่ะ?" เขาถามหลังผมผละจูบออก ผมหัวเราะ ยังคงอ้อยอิ่งอยู่ใกล้ใบหน้าของเขาในตอนที่ผมกระซิบข้างหู

"บอกแล้วไง ผมศึกษาคุณมาดี"

**Author's Note:**

> น้องนีลผัวบ๊อกแบ๊กจงเจริญ


End file.
